Family II
by Blackball
Summary: Fortsetzung zu Family I


**Family II**

Schon von weitem konnte er die laute Musik hören die aus dem Labor kam. Ein schmunzeln bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht, jedoch verstecke er dies gleich wieder nachdem er das Labor betreten hatte. Abby flitze zwischen einem Gerät zum anderen und dann nach wenigen Sekunden entdeckte sie ihn. „Na Papa, schönes Wochenende gehabt?" Neckte sie ihren Boss und Jethro lachte kurz. „Oh ja, anstrengend aber schön!" Sagte er leise. „Wollte Tony nicht mal mit Rayan vorbei kommen?" Wollte die Forensikerin wissen. „Morgen, aber nur vielleicht!" Erklärte Jethro und nickt Richtung der Beweistücke. „Hast du schon was rausgefunden Abby?" Die Forensikerin schüttelte den Kopf. „Die DNA Probe die ich von dem Kaugummi habe passt nicht mit der des Täters überein…das ist alles etwas verworren. Ich brauch da sicher noch ein wenig….spricht er jetzt schon deutlich?" Jethro lachte kurz und lehnte sich gegen den Schreibtisch. Das war wieder mal typisch Abby, verband zwei verschiedene Dinge in einem Satz ohne mittendrin Mal Luft zu holen. „Ja ein sehr deutliches Papa…", ein grinsen umschmiegte seine Lippen.

Abby selbst fing ebenfalls an zu grinsen und näherte sich Jethro. „Und was ist daran so lustig?" Wollte sie neugierig wissen. „Seit gestern spricht Rayan noch ein Wort deutlich aus…", erklärte der Chefermittler und musste unmittelbar an Tonys fast geschocktes Gesicht zurück denken „Jetzt spann mich nicht so auf die Folter", nörgelte Abby und hob drohend den Zeigefinder. „Rayan kann jetzt deutlich zwischen Tony und mir unterscheiden…", sprach Jethro weiter in Rätseln und amüsierte sich noch immer über Tonys Gesicht.

Abby verschränkte die Arme und blickte schon fast schmollend drein. Doch dann kam ihr eine Idee, wie ihr Boss das gemeint hatte. „Sag mir nicht Rayan nennt Tony –Mama-!" Jethro begann zu lachen und das war Abby als Antwort genug. „Oh Mist, Tonys Blick hätte ich da zu gerne gesehen!" Fluchte Abby leise und lachte ebenfalls. „Ich sag dir Abbs, der Blick war köstlich und er hat MICH, den ganzen Abend lang an geschmollt und angefangen unsere Körper zu vergleichen und gemeint er würde doch nicht weniger Männlich als ich wirken…du kennst ihn ja!"Abby nickte grinsend. „Das wird ihn noch lange fuchsen!" Stieß sie grinsen aus, widmete sich dann aber wieder der ihrer Arbeit. „Ruf mich an Abbs…", rief Gibbs ihr noch aus dem Flur zu.

Abby schmunzelte vor sich her. Rayan war jetzt knapp zehn Monate und Jethro hatte sich total verändert. Er war locker, fast schon liebenswürdig. Zwar konnte er immer noch der absolut undurchdringlich kühle Chefermittler sein, aber seinem Team zeigte er diese Seite nur noch selten. Die Forensikerin seufzte schwer auf. Das letzte Mal hatte sie Tony vor drei Monaten gesehen, irgendwie vermisste sie ihn, vor allem hier an der Arbeit. Aber noch zwei Monate, dann würde er wieder kommen. Vielleicht zumindest! Außer er wollte noch ein Jahr dranhängen, was Jen ihm laut Gibbs angeboten hatte.

Jethro stand was das anging, etwas im Zwiespalt. Auf der einen Seite brauchte er Tony ganz dringend wieder im Team auf der anderen Seite wollte er aber auch nicht das jemand fremdes so früh auf Rayan aufpasste. Schon damals bei Kelly hatte er darauf bestanden, dass Shannon die zwei Jahre nahm die ihr zustanden. Das zweite Jahr wurde zwar nicht mehr bezahlt, aber das wäre bei ihm und Tony wohl das kleinste Problem. Nun ja, was das anging würde Tony sich entscheiden müssen.

Während Jethro den Ermittlungen in einem Doppelmord nachging, fiel Tony zu Hause bald die Decke auf den Kopf. Rayan war richtig quirlig geworden und hielt ihn anständig auf Trab. Der kleine krabbelte was das Zeug hielt und wenn er einmal nicht aufpasste war Rayan schon weit von ihm weg.

Zwar hatte Jethro einen richtig schönen großen Krabbelstall gebaut, aber sobald er Rayan da mal reinsetzte war das Geschrei groß und das was Tony immer noch nicht ertragen konnte, war wenn Rayan sich sie Seele aus dem Leib schrie. Dafür bewunderte er manchmal Jethro, der ließ den kleinen manchmal einfach schreien und kurze Zeit später war auch Ruhe.

Wenn ich nur diese Gelassenheit hätte, dachte Tony der Rayan gerade gefüttert hatte. Über das Wochenende hatte sich so viel Arbeit angesammelt, die er endlich mal wegbekommen wollte. Aber er befürchtete das Rayan heute mal brav seinen Mittagschlaf machen würde. Ein Blick zur Uhr verriet ihm, dass er es immerhin mal versuchen konnte.

„Na komm mein kleiner Sonnenschein", sagte Tony leise und hob Rayan hoch. Der zupfte gleich mit seinen kleinen Händchen an Tonys Shirt woraufhin dieser sofort wieder lächeln musste. Jetzt könnte er Rayan durch knuddeln, so süß wie er war, aber er war sich sicher in zehn Minuten sah das anders aus. Langsam ging er mit ihm die Treppe hoch und betrat das Kinderzimmer. Die Wiege war schon seit einigen Monaten gegen ein gesichertes kleines Kinderbett eingetauscht worden. „Sei ein braver Sonnenschein und lass die Regenwolken weg, ja?" Bat Tony leise, als er den Kleinen in sein Bett legte. Wenn er Glück hatte ging alles gut, normal fing der Kleine schon an zu schreien sobald er das Wort Mittagsschlaf hörte. Doch dieses Mal war er still und er schien sogar richtig schnell müde zu werden.

Sanft deckte er den Kleinen zu, ging zum Fenster und ließ den Rollo runter. Danach schaltete er die kleine Lampe an welches den Raum mit einem trüben Licht füllte.

Zehn Minuten verbrachte er noch bei seinem kleinen Racker und summte leise, bis er sicher war das dieser schlief. Irgendetwas oder Irgendwer war heute auf seiner Seite, hoffentlich würde das auch so bleiben. Er stellte das Babyfon an und nahm die zweite Station mit runter. Dies stellte er auf dem Küchentisch ab und sah sich um. Ein reinster Sauhaufen. Gläser, Tassen, Teller vom Frühstück standen noch rum und ihre Spülmaschine war kaputt. Hoffentlich kam die neue Bald. Bestellt war sie ja, aber aus der 1 Woche Lieferzeit waren nur 3-4 Wochen geworden und Tony lief gedanklich schon die Wände Rückwärts hoch.

Irgendwie war es komisch, jedes mal sobald Jethro zu Hause war, war der Kleine so was von lieb. Aß brav, blieb in seinem Krabbelstall ohne einen Mucks von sich zu geben und schlief wie ein Stein. Wenn der Chefermittler mal nicht zu Hause war stand das ganze Haus Kopf und Tony wusste nicht was er als erstes machen sollte. Zugegeben seine Nerven lagen blanker als blank. So sehr er Rayan auch liebte, er sehnte sich danach endlich mal ein paar Tage Ruhe zu haben. Mehrmals hatte er überlegt das auch Jethro mit zu teilen. Aber ihm dann klar zu machen, das er langsam etwas überfordert war wollte er auch nicht.

Wahrscheinlich würde Jethro lachen und ihn fragen wo Rayan denn schwierig war. Schließlich war er bei ihm immer ein Engel. Nur selten bestätigte die Ausnahme mal die Regel.

Er ließ heißes Wasser ins Waschbecken, gab etwas von dem Spüli mit Zitronenduft dazu und begann endlich das dreckige Geschirr zu säubern. Vor einen Jahr hätte er sich das hier niemals träumen lassen. Er der perfekte Hausmann und weniger perfekte Vater. Tony verdrehte die Augen trocknete sich die Hände ab um das Radio ein zu schalten. Er musste sich irgendwie von diesen depressiven Gedanken ablenken, sonst würde er heute doch noch Amok laufen. Und das war das letzte was er Rayan antun wollte.

Es war halb acht am Abend als Jethro nach Hause kam. Schon kurz nachdem er aus dem Wagen gestiegen war, konnte er Rayan schreien hören. Er wunderte sich nicht mehr darüber, denn dies kam öfters vor. Leise ging er die Treppe hinauf und betrat dann das Kinderzimmer. Tony hatte Rayan auf dem Arm und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Vergeblich! „Gib ihn mir", bat Jethro und erst jetzt bemerkte Tony seinen Freund. Er seufzte leise und reichte ihm Rayan rüber. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden und die Schreie verstummten. „Was hat er dir wieder angetan, das du so schreist?" Fragte Jethro den Kleinen leise und hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

Tony wusste nicht was es war, aber er musste jetzt ganz dringen aus diesem Raum raus. Er lächelte Jethro matt an und verließ dann das Zimmer. „Ich mach das Abendessen fertig", erklärte er auf halben Weg nach unten.

Jethro streckte den Kopf aus der Tür und sah seinem Geliebten nach. Schon am Wochenende hatte er ab und an das Gefühl gehabt das Tony komisch war. Aber warum musste er immer erst anfangen zu bohren damit dieser was sagte. Konnte Tony nicht mal auf ihn zukommen und klipp und klar sagen, was ihn störte oder belastete?

Rayan war schon halb in seinen Armen eingeschlafen als er ihn vorsichtig ins Bettchen legte und ihn zudeckte. Sofort griffen die kleinen Finger nach seiner Hand und hielten sie fest. Verträumt lächelte Jethro und zog sich den Stuhl näher ans Bett. „Gewonnen ich bleib bis du schläfst", flüsterte er leise Rayan zu.

Tony hatte den Auflauf gerade in den Ofen geschoben und den Tisch gedeckt als er hörte wie Jethro wieder runter kam. Sofort drehte er sich zur Küchenzeile und begann dort wieder Ordnung zu schaffen. Jethro seufzte leise als er in die Küche getreten war, blieb einen Moment in der Tür stehen und ging dann auf Tony zu. Hinter ihm blieb er stehen, schlag seine Arme um den schmalen durchtrainierten Körper seines Partners und zog ihn eng an sich. Tony entwich ein leises seufzen. „Jeth…ich …", Tony wandte sich aus der Umarmung raus und drehte sich zu ihm um. Einen Moment lang blickte der Jüngere in die blauen Augen seines Partners. „Ich will hier noch schnell Ordnung schaffen", erklärte er und wollte gerade wieder ansetzten, als Jethro nach seinen Händen griff und in fest hielt. „Warum Tony?", „Warum was?" Stellte Tony promt die Gegenfrage, wich aber nun dem Blick der blauen Augen aus. „Warum kommst du nicht einmal zu mir und sagst mir was sich belastet oder dich stört, warum muss ich immer und immer wieder auf dich zu kommen?" Er tat es doch schon wieder! Aber das merkte Jethro erst jetzt und er ließ den Jüngeren gehen.

„Es ist nichts, wegen was soll ich dann auf dich zukommen…", Tony lehnte sich so lässig wie möglich gegen die Küchenzeile, sah ihn aber noch immer nicht an, sondern spielte mit dem Handtuch welches nahe bei ihm lag.

Jethro nahm ihm das Handtuch weg, griff ihn an den Schultern, dirigierte ihn aus der Küche raus und drückte ihn auf das Sofa. „Okay…was ist los?", „Nichts!" Entgegnete Tony wieder, war sich aber bewusst, dass diese Antwort zu schnell gekommen war. „Verdammt nochmal Tony…bitte…wenn ich dich schon endlich frage was los ist…dann sag es mir auch!" Tony stand abrupt auf um seinem Partner in die Augen zu sehen „Wenn du einen scheiß Tag hattest, dann lass es nicht an mir aus", zischte er leise und bekam kurz darauf einen mörderischen Blick ab. „Okay, dann nicht", kommentierte Jethro, drehte sich um und ging in den Keller.

Der Jüngere stand da, den Tränen nahe und sah ihm nach. Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf so als wolle er damit verhindern sich seiner Gefühlsduselei hinzugeben. Aber es half nicht so wirklich. Er strich sich mit der linken Hand die Tränen aus den Augen und ging zurück in die Küche um dort seine Arbeit zu machen.

Gut eine Stunde später kam auch Jethro wieder aus dem Keller. Er hatte wieder ein wenig an seinem Boot gebastelt und war von seiner Wut wieder runtergekommen. Zwar wusste er noch immer nicht was mit Tony los war, aber er würde es nach dem Essen nochmal in einem ruhigen Ton versuchen.

Tony war gerade dabei den Auflauf auf den Tisch zu stellen als er die Küche betrat. „Ich wollte dich gerade rufen", erklärte der Jüngere in seinem gewohnt lockeren Ton. „Ich glaub mein Magen hat es gespürt", erwiderte Jethro. Beide aßen sie in Ruhe und räumten dann auch zusammen weg. „Komm lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen", bat Jethro und küsste seinen Freund sanft. Genau in diesem Moment hörten sie beide durch das Babyfon wie Rayan anfing zu schreien. Erst wollte Jethro es ignorieren, doch der kleine schrie so kläglich, dass selbst ihm es durchs Mark ging. „Ich bin gleich wieder da", erklärte er Tony leise und ging dann nach oben.

Der Jüngere atmete tief durch, schaltete in der Küche das Licht aus und setzte sich im Wohnzimmer auf die Couch. Nachdem er den Fernseher eingeschaltet hatte griff er nach der Decke und kuschelte dich drunter. Aus dem – bin gleich wieder da– wurde eine halbe Stunde. Aber das hatte der Jüngere schon geahnt. Als Jethro sich neben ihm nieder ließ fragte er leise „Schläft er wieder?" Der Chefermittler nickte kurz, griff dann nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete den Fernseher aus.

Ein deutliches Unwohlsein breitet sich sofort in Tony aus, dem nun war klar, das sie das Thema von vor wenigen Stunden wieder aufgreifen würden. „Also was ist los mit dir. Und jetzt komm mir nicht wieder mit – nichts – du weißt ebenso gut wie ich das dies nicht stimmt! Verdammt Tony, ist es denn zu viel verlangt das du mal auf mich zukommst wenn dich was bedrückt?" Tony grummelte leise, zog die Beine enger an den Körper und streifte die Decke darüber wieder glatt. „Ist es denn zu viel verlangt, dass du auch mir wieder mal etwas Aufmerksamkeit schenkst?" Stellte dieser die Gegenfrage die Jethro aus dem Lot brachte.

„Was?" Hakte dieser nach obwohl er genau verstand was Tony gesagt hatte. „Wie kommst du darauf?" Setzte er schnell seine wahre Frage hinterher und musterte den Jüngeren nun genau. „Versteh das nicht falsch. Rayan hier…Rayan da…ich liebe meinen kleinen Sonnenschein, aber seit er in unserem Leben ist gibt es nur noch ein du und Rayan oder ich und Rayan…kein wir zwei oder wir drei!" Langsam hob Tony den Kopf und sah Jethro an.

Dieser konnte an Tonys trüben Blick erkennen wie ernst dem Jüngeren es damit war. „Ich meine…ich…ich! Mir steigt das alles zu Kopf. Bei dir ist er absolut brav und mich hält er den ganzen Tag auf trab. Ich komme zu nichts mehr…werde dazu hier mal Ordnung zu machen noch dazu, mal was für mich zu machen. Und wenn du dann zu Hause bist, hab ich nicht mal was von dir weil du dann Stundenlang bei Rayan bist…", „Aber Tony…", warf Jethro ein. „Nein, kein aber! Sag mir Jethro, wann haben wir das letzte mal miteinander geschlafen? Wann haben wir das letzte mal zusammen geduscht, wann haben wir das letzte mal zusammen hier auf diesem Sofa gesessen und einen Film geschaut und eine Flasche Wein dabei getrunken? Kannst du dich dran erinnern?"

Jethro runzelte die Stirn. Das letzte mal zusammen einen Film gesehen, das lag wirklich schon lange zurück, genauso wie das mit dem zusammen duschen. Aber Sex hatten sie das letzte mal als Abby auf Rayan aufgepasst hatte. Er seufzte schwer und das war vor drei Monaten gewesen! Die Zeit rannte ganz schön. So lang kam ihm das alles noch gar nicht vor. „Tony…Rayan ist noch sehr klein und…", „Nein! Schluss. Ich will das jetzt gar nicht hören", erklärte Tony stand auf und sagte noch „Ich geh schlafen. Nacht, Jethro", bevor er leise die Treppe hinauf ging und im Schlafzimmer verschwand.

Tote Hose, den ganzen Tag lang nur Akten bearbeiten und Luftlöcher starren. Das war absolut nicht Gibbs Fall, aber so Tage gab es nun mal leider auch. So hatte er jetzt immerhin genug Zeit über Tony und dessen Verhalten nachzudenken. Aber er kam einfach auf keinen gesunden Nenner. Als er gestern Abend, fast dreißig Minuten später ins Bett ist als Tony, hat dieser schon fest geschlafen. Er hatte sich nur noch umgezogen, sich zu ihm gelegt und ihn in seine Arme gezogen. Sofort hatte sich der Jüngere eng an ihn gekuschelt und schwer geseufzt, sodass er im ersten Moment dachte, Tony wäre doch noch wach. Aber an seinen ruhigen Atemzügen hatte er erkannt, dass dies nicht der Fall war.

Er schmiss seinen leeren Kaffeebecher in den Müll, stand auf und ging zum Aufzug. Eine gute halbe Stunde später betrat er das Labor. „Hey Abbs…", begrüßte er die junge Goth und reichte ihr einen Caf-Pow. Diese nahm das Getränk natürlich gleich entgegen und zog einmal kräftig an dem Strohhalm. „Hast du Arbeit für mich? Es ist selten ich weiß, aber ich weiß nichts mit mir anzufangen", erklärte sie. Jethro jedoch schüttelte den Kopf woraufhin Abby nur die Augen verdrehte. „Hast du ein paar Minuten für mich?" Fragte Gibbs. Abby die sich gerade wieder umgedreht hatte, sah ihren Boss wieder an. „Privates, was?" Gibbs nickte. „Klar, erzähl!"

Eigentlich wollte er das Chaos alleine vernichten, aber nachdem immer wieder an der gleichen Stelle hängen blieb, fand er, dass es Zeit war sich Rat zu holen. Und auch wenn es kaum einer glauben würde, Abby war da genau die Richtige, vor allem weil sie zu mindestens 90 verstand wie Tony manchmal ticken konnte. Er lehnte sich gegen den Schreibtisch, trank einen kräftigen Schluck seines Kaffees und erzählte Abby dann von dem was am Abend zuvor passiert war. Die Forensikerin lauschte gespannt, trank ab und an einen Schluck Caf-Pow und runzelte die Stirn. Jedoch fiel sie Gibbs nichts ins Wort, was wirklich selten war.

„Ich meine Rayan ist noch sehr jung und das wir da beide zurückstecken müssen liegt auf der Hand. Das war damals bei Kelly nicht anders", meinte Jethro und trank erneut einen Schluck. Abby zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. Für sie hörte sich das alles anders an. „Was meinst du Abbs?", „Willst du die Wahrheit oder doch eher die schöngeschmückte Variante hören?", „Abbs…", forderte Jethro sie auf. „Naja also ganz ehrlich Rayan hin oder her. Tatsache ist das ihr ihn beide liebt, nur das du Tony gerade so darstellst als wäre der Kleine ihm egal", „Das ist er ihm nicht!", warf Gibbs schnell ein. „Genau das ist der Punkt. Tony liebt Rayan und zwar so sehr das er sogar seinen geliebten Job hier bei NCIS an den Nagel gehängt hätte. Aber er liebt nun mal auch dich. Du arbeitest mehr an deinem Boot anstatt mal was mit Tony zu machen. Findest du nicht, dass es ein wenig…sagen wir unnormal ist?". Jemand räusperte sich und trat ebenfalls ins Labor ein. Jethro brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen um zu wissen wer es war.

„Hey Duckman, hast du vielleicht Arbeit für mich?", „Nein tut mir leid Abigail…", entschuldigte sich der Pathologe und sah seinen Boss nun ernst an. „So sehr Tonys Verhalten nach Eifersucht aussehen mag, ich persönlich glaube das ist einfach nur ein Hilfeschrei. Es ist nicht leicht ein Kind zu erziehen, gerade wenn man Rund um die Uhr nichts anderes macht. Weißt du Jethro, es wäre vielleicht schon mal Hilfreich wenn du Rayan schon auf dem Arm hast, Tony einfach auch noch dazu zu ziehen", „Wie denn er geht doch jedes mal…", stieß der Chefermittler nun leicht genervt aus. „Ja und warum? Weil der Kleine mehr Nähe von dir spürt als der Mann den du liebst. Halt ihn fest, mach aus dem – du und Rayan und Tony und Rayan- einfach mal eine Familie", meinte Ducky. „Jep!", stimmte Abby zu. „Und nehmt euch doch einfach mal einen Tag zusammen. Nur für euch wo ihr alle möglichen vers…", Abby verstummte bei Jethros Blick. „Okay, du willst nicht, dass ich es laut ausspreche!" Jethro lächelt kurz, nein er wollte wirklich nicht das Abby es aussprach.

„Wie lang warst du eigentlich schon hier?" Fragte der Chefermittler seinen Pathologen. „Lange genug um fest zu stellen, das wenn du nicht bald was änderst, es riesen Krach geben wird. Hatte Shannon damals nicht das Gefühl, zu wenig von dir zu haben?" Jethro dachte kurz zurück. „Nein, denn wenn ich zu Hause war, dann waren das immer gleich mehrere Monate. Kurz bevor Kelly geboren wurde kam ich erst wieder von einem Einsatz zurück und war danach fast sechs Monate zu Hause…zumindest den Hauptteil. Wir hatten genug Zeit zusammen!" Ducky nickte kurz. „Jetzt bist du die ganze Zeit hier im Büro, während Tony alleine zu Hause ist…weißt du Jethro das erinnert mich an meine…" Ducky brach ab da Jethro aus dem Labor verschwand. Abby hingegen grinste breit. „Wie schaffst du das nur immer?" Wollte die junge Goth wissen. „Du hast eben gute Vorarbeit geleistet Abigail!"

Gibbs war auf dem Heimweg. Er hatte McGee gesagt, dass er anrufen solle, falls es noch einen Fall geben würde, was er allerdings nicht hoffte. Es war gerade mal halb zwei als er das Haus betrat und schon wieder hörte er Rayan laut schreien. Zeit zum Mittagsschlaf! Leise ging er nach oben und betrat das Kinderzimmer. Tony blickte ihn an als ob er ein Geist sei. „Was…was machst du denn schon hier….?", fragte der Jüngere etwas erstaunt. „Dir helfen den kleinen Racker ins Bett zu bringen", antwortete Gibbs und nahm erst mal Tony den schreienden Rayan ab.

Tony seufzte schwer. Tja, dann konnte er ja jetzt gehen. Doch er kam nicht mal bis zur Türschwelle. Jethro hatte nach seinem Arm gegriffen und zog ihn nun zurück. „Wo willst du denn hin?" Fragte er seinen Geliebten leise. „Naja ich hab noch ein bisschen was zu tun und da du Rayan jetzt genommpf…", Tonys wirren Worte wurden durch einen sanften Kuss unterbrochen. „Das machen wir gleich zusammen". Rayan war nun von ein auf die andere Sekunde still in schien zu lachen, sodass nun auch Tonys Gesicht von einem Lächeln geziert wurde. Jetzt verstand Jethro auch genau, was Ducky ihm mit den ganzen Worten sagen wollte.

Gut zehn Minuten später betraten beide die Küche. „Ich denke du kannst einen Kaffee vertragen", meinte der junge Ermittler, momentan eher Vater und stellte die Kaffeemaschine an. „Ja, aber jetzt ist mir etwas wichtiger als Kaffee". Erstaunt wandte sich Tony zu dem Älteren. „Dir ist etwas wichtiger als Kaffee? Was…?? Den Tag muss ich notieren!", scherzte er. Jethro zog ihn in seine Arme und lächelte sanft „Du…", hauchte er leise und küsste den Jüngeren mit sanfter Leidenschaft.

Wie am Abend ertönte Rayans Stimme durch das Babyfon, sodass Tony sich von den warmen zarten Lippen des Älteren löste und schwer seufzte. Doch Jethro ignorierte dieses Mal das Geschrei des Kleinen und entließ Tony nicht aus seiner Umarmung. „Jethro…Rayan…", „Lass ihn ruhig mal schreien", erklärte dieser, griff nach Tonys Hand und zog ihn nach draußen. Hier war der Jüngere nicht so hin- und hergerissen, denn bis hier hin tönte das Babyfon nicht. Gibbs hatte schon am schreien erkannt, dass Rayan sich nur aus Protest gegen den Schlaf gemeldet hatte. Er würde schnell wieder aufhören. Das kannte er von Kelly noch zu gut.

„Hör mal Tony, ich hab lange nachgedacht", dass er mit Abby und Ducky darüber gesprochen hatte, verschwieg er lieber mal. „Ich wollte nicht, dass es für dich aussieht, als sei Rayan mir wichtiger als du. Ich…", Tony legte den Zeigefinder auf Jethros Lippen. „Wage es nicht dich zu entschuldigen", riet er seinem Freund. Woraufhin Gibbs kurz lachte. Einen Moment herrschte stille bis Tony allen Mut zusammen genommen hatte und meinte „Können wir nicht mal, an einem Wochenende vielleicht, alleine wegfahren. Abby würde sich sicher gerne um Rayan kümmern…", er schluckte schwer und blickte Jethro unsicher an. Dieser lächelte jedoch, entgegen Tonys Erwartung, „Ja können wir!", flüsterte er seinem Geliebten leise ins Ohr.

Die Woche über verlief im Büro sehr ruhig, einen Einsatz hatten sie, der wirklich allen im Magen gelegen hatte. Vor allem demjenigen der es am wenigsten zeigte – Jethro. Es ging um eine junge Familie aus Quantico, wo der Vater – ein Marine - wohl total ausgerastet war und seine Frau sowie seine einjährige Tochter umgebracht hatte. Nachdem er den halben Tag lang mit dem NCIS Katz und Maus gespielt hatte, brachte er sich an einem See selbst um. Gibbs lag das Geschehen wie ein Backstein im Magen, auch wenn er nicht wusste, warum es zu diesem ausraster gekommen war, so musste er unweigerlich an seine kleine Familie denken. Die die er einmal hatte, Kelly und Shannon und die die er jetzt hatte, Tony und Rayan.

Tony kam aus dem Kinderzimmer und ging hinunter ins Wohnzimmer. Nicht wie erwartet arbeitet Jethro an seinem Boot sondern saß auf dem Sofa und starrte einfach vor sich her. So was machte der Ältere wirklich sehr selten. Leise trat Tony auf das Sofa zu und legte von hinten die Arme um Jethro. „Das setzt dir ganz schon bei, was?" Fragte Tony leise, der von Jethro beim Abendessen gehört hatte was passiert war. „Irgendwie schon…!" Gab der Chefermittler zu und strich sanft über die Arme die sich um ihn gelegt hatten. „Ich frage mich warum ein Vater so etwas tut, was war der Auslöser dafür?" Tony blieb so stehen und hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf den Schopf seines Geliebten. „Da kann es so vieles Geben Jethro. Es kann ein einfacher Streit gewesen sein, der ihn zum toben brachte. Vielleicht war sie ihm auch Fremd gegangen…vielleicht hatte er herausgefunden das dass Kind nicht seines war…so viele Möglichkeiten", flüsterte Tony. „Aber das rechtfertigt noch lange nicht das ein Mann seine Frau sein Kind und dann sich selbst umbringt", stieß der Chefermittler etwas lauter aus. „Natürlich nicht!", Tony löste die Arme und ging um die Couch herum und legte sich dann drauf, mit dem Kopf auf Jethros Schoß. Seine Augen trafen die seines Partners. Langsam hob er eine Hand und legte sie an Jethros Wange. Dieser schmiegte sich gegen die warme Hand schloss kurz die Augen und seufzte leise und schwer. „Warum setzt dir das wirklich so zu?" Wollte Tony mit sanft besorgter Stimme wissen.

Einige Zeit lang war Stille eingekehrt. Jethro antwortete nicht und Tony fragte kein zweites mal. Noch immer lag seine Hand an der Wange des Älteren. Er wusste das er die Antwort bekommen würde, aber erst musste Jethro den Schweinehund in seinem inneren besiegen, der sich dagegen stellte die Antwort laut aus zu sprechen.

„Ich finde es einfach schrecklich mit anzusehen wie so etwas Schönes wie eine Familie zerstört wird. Ich habe es selbst erlebt und ich habe Angst, dass es wieder passiert. Das dir und Rayan was passieren könnte", flüsterte Jethro leise und ließ die Augen geschlossen. Tony zog seine Hand zurück und setzte sich auf. Eng schmiegte er sich an den Mann den er liebte. „Wir werden dich nicht alleine lassen. Weder auf die eine, noch auf die andere Art. Natürlich kann ich das nur sagen und nicht versprechen, dass es so bleibt. Aber ich habe nicht vor dich freiwillig alleine zu lassen und ich habe erst recht nicht vor mich von irgendjemand umbringen zu lassen…", flüsterte Tony setzte sich nun rittlings auf Jethros Beine und legte die Arme um den Älteren.

Es war Zeit die Stille seine Arbeit machen zu lassen. Alle Worte die wichtig waren, wurden ausgesprochen. Und genau das war es, was Jethros aufgewühltes Inneres immer und immer wieder zur Ruhe bringen konnte. Die sanfte Umarmung seine Partners, der einfach nur bei ihm war und ihn spüren ließ das er ihn liebte. Es tat einfach gut in diesem Gefühl von Liebe und Geborgenheit zu schweben.

Jethro stand mal wieder bei Abby. Dieses Mal jedoch nicht um sich das Herz leichter zu reden, oder weil sie einen Fall hatten. Nein, Ziva und McGee waren dermaßen unausstehlich das selbst er es dort nicht mehr ausgehaltenhatte. Das waren so die Momente wo Tony einfach fehlte, der jeder kleinen Streiterei die Note Humor verpasste. Er stand einfach still da und genoss es Abby einfach bei ihrer Arbeit was auch immer sie gerade macht zu zusehen. Wahrscheinlich testete sie wieder irgendwelche verrückten Dinge. Er wollte es gar nicht genau wissen!

„Bei euch wieder alles im Lot?" Wollte die junge Goth nach einiger Zeit wissen. „Besser als vorher!" Antwortete Gibbs und lächelte kurz. „Abbs, würdest du vielleicht ein Wochenende auf Rayan aufpassen?" Abby drehte sich Schwungvoll zu ihm um und grinste breit „Klar doch!" Kam es prompt und Jethro lächelte erneut kurz. „Was hast du mit Tony vor?", „Das binde ich dir sicher nicht auf die Nase Abbs, das wirst du eh noch früh genug erfahren". Abbys Neugier war so hoch wie schon lange nicht mehr. Langsam ging sie auf Gibbs zu „Na los, verrate es mir Allmächtiger. Lass deine Jünger nicht unwissend…", bat sie ihn und grinste frecher wie sonst. „Nein Abbs!", „Ach komm schon, sonst muss ich anfangen zu raten und das wollen wir beide doch nicht. Obwohl du willst das nicht weil ich dich dann wetten immer auf ganz unanständige Gedanken bringe…was ich meinerseits dann immer ganz lustig finde wenn du…", „Abbs! Stopp", fiel Jethro ihr lachend ins Wort. „Sag ml musst du zwischen deinen Sätzen gar nicht atmen?" Fragte er gelassen. „Nein, wenn ich wegen atemnot umfallen sollte bin ich doch bei dir in den besten Händen!" Meinte Abby gelassen.

„Du sagst es mir nicht?" Fragte Abby nach wenigen Sekunden und der Chefermittler schüttelte den Kopf. „Gut also…was könnte es sein…", Abby lief nun hin und her, dass half ihr immer beim nachdenken. „Ihr fahrt weg?" Gibbs nickte. „Ihr fahrt…in ein kleines gemietete Häuschen, weiter weg von hier?" Gibbs schüttelte den Kopf. „Hmpf! Gut…ihr fahrt in eine Hotel?" Gibbs grinste und nickte.

„Und verbringt eine wundervolle Nacht miteinander", „Das hoffe ich doch…", Jethros Augen funkelten leicht, was sofort Abbys Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

„HA, ich wusste es….ich hab mit Ducky gewettet!" Stieß die junge Forensikerin freudig aus, nachdem sie das Funkeln in Jethros Augen einen Moment betrachtet hatte. „Was wusstest du Abby. Und über was habt ihr gewettet?" Jethro bezweifelte das sie auch nur ahnte was er vor hatte. Aber es interessierte ihn schon was es für eine Wette war, dass sogar Ducky sich darauf eingelassen hatte.

Abby baute sich grinsen vor ihrem Boss auf. „Ihr fahrt in ein wundervolles Hotel, verbringt einen schönen Tag miteinander und dann machst du ihm einen Antrag!" Meinte sie frech und genoss es wie Jethro jegliche Emotion und Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. Ob das wohl eine Bestätigung war?

**ENDE**

Family II Seite 11


End file.
